Conventional multimedia systems allow a user to experience multimedia data playback. These systems typically provide a limited range of experience. For example, audiovisual playback systems may provide a user with a multimedia experience consisting solely of audio and video data from a film. Some auxiliary devices that may enhance a user's experience of a multimedia feature, such as ambient lights or robotic animated characters, are known in the art. However, their implementation with conventional multimedia systems is often costly, due to the specific nature of multimedia data streams. These implementations often require external audio-visual mixing processes, or costly stage management systems, unsuitable for home use. Accordingly, systems and methods for enhancing multimedia experience are needed.